The New Girl Ruins Everything
by XLZyAng3LX
Summary: A new girl comes to school with Nathan,Haley,Lucas,Peyton and Brooke.This girl wants everything especiallythe Scott brothers.Bad summary....Please R


Title: The New Girl Ruins Everything  
  
Summary: A new girl comes to school with Nathan,Haley,Lucas,Peyton and Brooke. This girl wants Everything especially the Scott brothers.Bad summary.... Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any characters from One Tree Hill.  
  
a/n: Im not really good in writing stories,so please just read the story.If you dont understand something feel free to ask a question.Pairings N/H , L/P  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 1*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saturday 10:00 am  
  
A new girl moves in with her mother in Tree Hill. She lives next to Lucas's house.  
  
Carla Adams,the new girl, was helping her mom move the stuff in their house.When she was taking stuff in their house she notice a guy comes out of the house next door.*He is so cute.I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend.* Thought Carla with an evil grin on her face.  
  
Lucas went out of his house with a big smile on his face(He's going to Peyton's house). When Lucas started walking towards his truck.Someone stopped him by someone talking to him.  
  
  
  
Carla: Hey Neighbor!!!  
  
Lucas: Hi!!!  
  
Carla walks towards Lucas.  
  
Carla: Hi, I'm Carla Adams your new neighbor.  
  
Lucas: I'm Lucas Scott, Sorry to interupt our conversaion,but I really need to go bye!!  
  
Carla: OK, Bye Lucas!!  
  
Lucas: Nice meeting you!  
  
Carla: Nice meeting you too!  
  
Lucas started walking towards his truck again.He started the truck and went to Peyton's house.  
  
Carla was dissapointed,she thought they would have a long conversation, but she was wrong.*I will get you someday Lucas Scott*,thought Carla  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Peyton's House*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucas stopped in front of Peyton's house and walks towards the door.He knocks on the door.Peyton stopped her music and walks toward her front door to open the door.  
  
Peyton: Hi Lucas!!  
  
Lucas: Hi Peyton!!  
  
Lucas and Peyton started to kiss each other on the lips. Both of them slowly pushed awayslowly to breath.The they walked towards Peyton's room.  
  
Peyton: What's up?  
  
Lucas: Nothing, I just miss my girlfriend.  
  
Peyton: I miss you too. Even though we just saw each other yesterday  
  
Lucas: So what are you doing?  
  
Peyton: Just listening to music  
  
Lucas: Just skip that  
  
Lucas started to kiss her on the lips. She slowly pushed away.  
  
Peyton: Of course I will always skip that for you  
  
She pulled him back and started to kiss him again.Lucas started to kiss her on the neck and he heard her groan with happiness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Beach House*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nathan and Haley are in the beach house. Haley just finished tutoring Nathan.  
  
Nathan: You wanna go to my room?  
  
Haley: Sure  
  
Nathan held her hand until they reache his room.  
  
Nathan: So what are youdoing tonight?  
  
Haley: nothing,well.... I was thinking to spend the night with you after my work at the diner.  
  
Nathan: Sure, How about if we go with Lucas and Peyton together.  
  
Haley: Thats Great ,we never mostly hang out with them anymore.  
  
Nathan: Ok, I'll call him right now to tell him that well hang out with him and Peyton.  
  
He took his cellphone out of his pocket and started dialing Lucas's cellphone number.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Peyton's room*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LUcas was still kissing Peyton on the lips.Then suddenly he heard his cellphone ring.  
  
Lucas: Hello?  
  
Nathan: Hey Lucas , what's up bro?  
  
Lucas: Nothing bro, so why did you call me?  
  
Nathan: Haley and I decided we would spent the nighttogether all four of us after her work at the diner.  
  
Lucas: Ok, That's great we never hang out together anymore.  
  
Nathan: Good meeet us at your house at 6:00 pm  
  
Lucas: Ok, Bye!  
  
Nathan: Bye!  
  
They both hang up.Lucas told Peyton that all of them aregonna hang out at his house at 6.  
  
Peyton: Thats great!  
  
Lucas: I know ,so I'll pick you up at 5:30 so that when we go back at my house they would be there already.  
  
Peyton: Ok  
  
Lucas looked over her and saw the clock it said 12:00. He remembered he have to go to the Body Shop to help his Uncle.(a/n: I think thats what it called Body Shop)  
  
Lucas: Oh Shit!! I need to go I forgot I have to help Keith today.  
  
Peyton: Ok, see ya at 5:30?  
  
Lucas: Yea  
  
They kissed goodbye and and Lucas ran toward his truck to go to the Body Shop  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Nathan's room*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When he hang up he told Haley they're gonna meet them at Lucas's house at 6.Then they started to kiss on the lips.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
a/n: I know this chapter is short. I think it doesnt make sense ,but I tried. I think I wouldnt be writing the next chapter really soon cuz of Christmas and Im going to school on January.You could give me ideas how to continue it,but Im really thinking hard. Thanks....   
  
Next Chapter - All of them go to Lucas's house and Carla sees Nathan and she liked him too. Please R&R.....Thanks BYe!! 


End file.
